Everything is Possible
by IcyAsh
Summary: She always hid her emotions. She always had a mask on. Yet she was the only one who saw him for what and who he really was. Changed rating back.
1. Unknown Slave

She always hid her emotions. She always had a mask on. Yet she was the only one who saw him for what and who he really was.  
  
Unknown Slave  
  
Chapter One  
  
She sat amongst strangers. She did not cry. She did not move. If you looked at her you would think she was dead. Her eyes showed no signs of life. Her clothes were tattered and torn. She looked like she was the living dead. She chuckled at herself. She closed her eyes and remembered why she was here. How she had gotten to this hellhole. She chuckled again. She remembered, yes.  
  
Flashback  
  
She had been in the palace with her mother, brother, and grandpa. She was up in one of the corridors which was her room. She had just gotten back and went immediately up to her room. She yelled her hello's to her family. If only she had known that that would be the last time she would ever see them again. There was suddenly a sickening thud that was heard. She ran down the stairs where she met _them_. She looked over to where her family once was. They lay there never to move again. She screamed and yelled with all her might. They grabbed her and brought her here. But in the background she could still remember the faces of her dead family. Then she heard a cold maniacal laugh in the distance.  
  
Now  
  
She sat there and frowned. Her mother would not have wanted her to be like this. She would want her to always smile. _'I will smile Mother, if only for you were here.'_ She forced herself to try and smile. It became a smirk. Then she saw another girl around her age in the corner with her back against the wall. She looked as if she was sleeping. She opened one eye to her and smiled. She crawled over to where she sat. She smiled.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sango."  
  
"I'm Kagome."  
  
Sango frowned. _'This girl, she seemed so broken.'_ If she wanted a kind master surely she must know that she must always look happy. '_I will help her then. She smiled gently. She is like a small lost child.'  
  
_"What is the matter?"  
  
"Besides being here?"  
  
Sango smiled again. So this girl had more fire in her than she let on, eh? Perfect. Now all she had to do was open up and learn her past. She remembered her past. She shuddered. Kagome noticed this and looked worried.  
  
"Sango what is the matter?"  
  
"I was just remembering my family, they were slaughtered." Her face darkened. Kagome darkened for that matter too. She looked at Sango. She understood. "My family was slaughtered as well." Sango looked at this girl. She was only a little younger than her. "Hey, Kagome, I want to be your friend okay? But we have to make it out of this together. We have to smile even though this has happened to us." Then the girl oddly smiled at her. Sango was quite bewildered. This girl, she had the most innocent smile. It was like nothing could ever taint her. "Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" This only made her smile broaden even more. "Because you are right." Sango still looked quite confused. She continued.  
  
"You told me not to dwell on my past. You told me to smile."  
  
"Well let's just hope that we will be able to stay together even after we are sold."  
  
"Err, Sango? I believe we have stopped."  
  
Suddenly hands shot out and grabbed Sango and Kagome. They heard them say stuff about prices and tags. She heard a scream from Sango and jerked her way. She found out soon enough. There was a tight band around her neck. On it told the price for her. Then they threw her and Sango into some sort of cage.  
  
Sango crawled over to Kagome and put her arm around Kagome._ 'She must be so scared.'_ She looked up and smiled at Sango and mouthed 'Thank you.' Sango nodded in understanding. They looked at the crowd. There were youkai, humans, hanyou, miko, royalty, monks, everything. Kagome looked around and saw an odd looking group. There were three youkai and two humans. The tallest youkai, she guessed, must be their father. The taller of the two must be the elder one. The youngest had two furry white ears. _'How KAWAII!'_ He had long silver hair. He also had amber eyes. She noticed him looking at her and blushed but managed to keep her smile. The human woman must have noticed this and she guess that that was his mother. She whispered something in his ears and it made him blush bright red. Suddenly she noticed Sango was shaking. She was about to ask why when she heard. They were calling out her tag.  
  
"This here is a fine looking one. She is the last taijiya. Her family was slaughtered but she still has lots of spunk in her. 150!"  
  
"150!"  
  
"175!"  
  
"200!" yelled the monk. He was obviously human. He grinned happily as they gave her over. Sango kept her eyes on Kagome. Her turn was next.  
  
"This one here also had her family slaughtered. She is perfectly healthy and if you ask me is perfectly adorable. 175!"  
  
A neko youkai bid 175. Another bird youkai bid 200. Then the hanyou she saw earlier bid 250. She looked at him and noticed that he was extremely red. He went up to the front to get her. She stood there on stage. He reached out his hand and she hesitated then reached out for it. He smiled. He helped her down and led her too the rest of the group.  
  
With Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha went to the slave market that day with his family and his friend. They were looking for new slaves. The moment he walked in his nose was clogged with unwanted smells. As he walked around a wonderful scent reached his nose. It was the smell of jasmine and lilies. He followed it until he found the source of the smell. When he looked he saw a girl with long ebony hair. She had brown eyes. She looked beautiful. Then he frowned. _'Why does she look so, broken? Her eyes they look, so distant.'_ She turned to face him and then blushed and then smiled. _'She looks even prettier when she blushes.'_ He shook his head. Then his mother came and bent down to his ear. "If you like her so much why don't you just go ahead and buy her honey?" He blushed bright red. _'I do NOT like her! But I'll get her anyway. Miroku bought her friend and she seems to miss her company.'_ He looked at taijiya who stared at Kagome. He convinced himself that the reason was because he wanted to make Miroku's servant happy which would make Miroku happy. He listened for her number. Several other youkai bid on her and he outbid them all. When he looked back at her she looked quite pale. He walked over and put out his hand. He watched her hesitate then reached for his hand. He smiled as he helped her down. Then he led her back to the rest of the group.  
  
Normal  
  
When she saw Sango the two immediately hugged each other. The young woman smiled at the two. Then they told them to follow along. Sango followed the monk who called himself Miroku. She waved goodbye to Kagome. The only reason why they left without any complaints was because they would see each other again at their final destination. Miroku had to make several stops so Sango left with him. The young woman and the other two youkai went in another direction. So she followed this guy. After walking for what seemed like hours of continuous silence, he decided to speak up.  
  
"Err, my name is Inuyasha. Umm, I do not know your name."  
  
"Kagome............"  
  
"What was that? You will have to speak up a little bit."  
  
"I said my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!" She said through clenched teeth. He was really getting annoying. Inuyasha smirked. _'This girl has some spunk.'_ He opened his mouth only to notice that she was no longer behind him. _'Where did she go?????'_ He whirled around to see her far ahead of him. She turned back and waved.  
  
"Aw, come on Inuyasha! Hurry up!"  
  
He ran over to her. On his way his head racked at him. _'I had heard that name before I'm sure of it.'_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. He looked up to see that she was already on her horse. He also noticed that she had no saddle to go along with her horse.  
  
"Inuyasha, are we going to leave or are we going to stay here?"  
  
"We are leaving."  
  
"That's what you said ten minutes ago! What are you a slug?" You could here the sarcasm in her voice. Inuyasha looked at her. She was just sold from a slave market and yet she seemed so full of life. He smirked.  
  
"Are you proposing a race?"  
  
"Well to where? I have no idea where we are even going."  
  
"Well we are going to stop and make camp so what about by the lake over by the border to the western lands?"  
  
"Sure thing, are you sure? You don't want to have your butt kicked now do you?" _'Borderline I got it. I can take it alone the stream.' _Inuyasha started. She glared. What a cheater. Ah well, he's going to need it. Inuyasha raced across quickly. _'She can't possibly beat me.'_ He arrived at the spot she was no where to be seen. He began to worry. Then he saw a small fire at the side of the lake. He ran to that spot. He gaped at what he saw. Next to the fire sitting right in front of him was Kagome. She smiled.  
  
"It's about time you got here."  
  
"How did you......"  
  
"Get here?" She finished. "I went along the river. You were no where to be seen so I decided to set up camp." He nodded. Something just didn't fit. How would she have been able to know the fastest route? There was something she was hiding and he was going to find out. He will wait until they got back.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Izayoi, what are you doing?" He stared at his wife. She had been speechless and had been staring at the slave contracts for quite awhile. She cleared her throat. "Sugumi, I think that you should look at this." He walked over. She was looking at a picture of the girl that Inuyasha bought. Then he looked at the name and gasped. He pulled out another picture that he had in one of the drawers. He studied the two pictures then dropped them.  
  
"Izayoi, do you know when they shall get here?"  
  
"In about a day."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"What should we tell him?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"But........."  
  
"If he doesn't accept her for who she is then she will leave."  
  
"That seems a bit harsh. Perhaps we should let her stay at the castle as who she is."  
  
"Arg! You are impossible. Fine! We will do that when they return."  
  
She smiled at her husband. _'I hope Inuyasha understands.'_ She looked out the window. _'I know how much he wanted a slave but we have to do this. He will probably be crushed.'  
  
_Hey people! This is my first Inuyasha Kagome fan fiction. I hope you like it! Please R&R.  
  
_IcyAsh_


	2. Unexplained Emotions

Unexplained Emotions

Chapter Two

Kagome sat staring up at the stars. She remembered how she used to spend her childhood staring up at the stars. She closed her eyes at the memory. She had a new life and she had to accept that she was now a slave. She looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. He sat up in his tree 'pretending' to be sleeping. He reminded her of someone she knew. She would never see him again though. She closed her eyes. _'Maybe I'll tell him in the morning. He looks like he's thinking of something important.' _She shook her head. _'Why should I care what he does? Why do I even bother trying to be happy around him? No, I wasn't pretending back there. I was truly happy. Why?' _She looked back at Inuyasha. _'There is just something about him that brought me back.' _She yawned and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was drowning in his thoughts. Well, his thoughts on Kagome that is. _'She is so confusing. One minute she is all sad then she gets this flaming personality. Plus, how on earth did she beat me? Only that one girl, umm what's her name? Well only she beat me and I haven't seen her in such a long time. I'll ask her about it tomorrow.' _He jumped down from his branch and walked over to her and sat down. He looked at her face. It was so peaceful yet showed it was stressed in some way. _'She looks so cute sleeping.' _

_Whoa! Did I just say that? _

_Yes you did._

_Who are you?_

_Who else dummy! I'm you!_

_Well then you just called yourself a dummy._

_Whatever just do us all a favor and admit it._

_Admit what?_

_Admit what! That you like her stupid. _

_I do not! Besides she is a slave!_

_What if she wasn't? Would you like her then?_

_I-I d-don't know! Now go away!_

_Fine but I WILL be back……………_

Next Morning

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling energized and happy. She did not want to open her eyes though the sun was too bright. So she just lay there. When she realized something was not right. _'I don't remember having a blanket last night.'_ She was almost scared to open her eyes. She felt something on her chest. She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes became as wide as dinner plates when she saw two fluffy white ears and silver hair on her chest. Overnight they had come closer and Inuyasha had snuggled his head into her chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. When she tried to get up he tightened his grip on her waist and snuggled further into her chest. She became extremely red and tried to move only to have the same thing happen. Then she heard him mumble into her chest. "My Kagome, all mine." She blushed furiously at this. Then she saw his ears. Even while he slept they were twitching. She found this a chance and reached for them. The moment she started rubbing them he began to purr_. 'He reminds of that boy so bad.' _His ears began to twitch and he began to open his eyes. His eyes were so wide that they threatened to burst out of their sockets. He quickly released his hold on Kagome and blushed furiously.

"Why didn't you move away?"

"Why didn't I move away!!! You had a death grip on me that's why!"

Inuyasha blushed. _'I don't remember doing that. I must have fallen asleep next to her. But……she was rubbing my ears! And I LIKED it! No one has ever rubbed my ears and actually makes me purr since……………' _Kagome stood up and walked over to the horses. She stroked their fur down. She looked at Inuyasha and caught him staring at her again. She blushed and looked away toward the lake. Inuyasha found himself staring at her more and more often. He shook his head. They better get going. He told Kagome and they started. It was an awkward silence. Neither has spoken to each other or had made any signs of communication unless you count them 'secretly' stealing glances. Inuyasha would look at Kagome and look away the moment Kagome looked his way. Same goes for Kagome. Finally Inuyasha spoke up. "Are you mad at me or something?" He couldn't take the silence it was killing him. He didn't want her to be mad at him although he didn't know why. Kagome stopped her horse and looked at him funny. _'I am his SLAVE why should it matter if I am mad or not. Why doesn't he just hit me or something?'_ Inuyasha caught her look and became frustrated. "What did I do now?" Kagome smiled at him. He stopped. What was this feeling? It felt warm. He shook his head. "You didn't do anything." _'Was she scared I was gonna hit her or something?' _Then they reached the castle.

It was beautiful. It was a large castle. All white and had millions of flowers surrounding. Kagome gasped. _'I haven't seen such a place like this since…………' _Her thoughts were interrupted as she was covered with guards. Inuyasha was shocked what was the meaning of this. His guards were not capturing her they were _shielding_ her. Suddenly he and Kagome were shoved into the palace. Inuyasha was enraged and was about to start his babbling when his parents came in. He closed his mouth as his mother spoke.

"I am terribly sorry Inuyasha for the entrance." She waved the guards to leave. They bowed and left. Her eyes trailed around and stopped at Kagome. Her main focus was Kagome. Then suddenly she ran up to Kagome and nearly killed her in a rib crushing embrace. Inuyasha was utterly bewildered by his mother's actions. Then his father spoke up. "Izayoi, umm I think you are going to kill the girl." Izayoi blinked then released her. "Oops. Sorry Kagome dear."

Kagome this whole time gave Inuyasha a crazy look saying "Are your parents always like this?" Inuyasha caught Kagome's look. "Mom, what's going on here?" Izayoi frowned this was the part that she did not want to do. She grabbed hold of Kagome and they walked into another room. She looked at her husband before leaving then left. He sighed. "Inuyasha, Kagome cannot be your slave." Oddly enough Inuyasha wasn't disappointed in losing his slave just curious. "Why?" Sugumi was shocked at his son's calmness. He stared at the ceiling. He seemed to be thinking. The silence went like this for and unbearable hour. Finally Sugumi opened his mouth to speak.

"Inuyasha, tell me, do you remember the young girl who you played with?"

"Yeah, I forgot her name. What about her? Didn't she die?"

"She's standing right in front of you."

Sugumi stepped aside. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. It couldn't be! He stared at the girl in front of him.

"T-they told me you were ……………dead."

With Kagome

Izayoi had pulled her into another room. It was lavishly painted red. Then she was pulled into yet another room. This one was filled with clothes. Out of nowhere she felt her clothes fall. She was about to screech when Izayoi covered her mouth. Izayoi pointed her to the hot springs and told her to hurry. She gave her a shove and told her to make it quick. Kagome was totally in shock but did it anyways. The hot springs was wonderful. Servants came and immediately started to scrub. In less than thirty minutes she was shoved back out. The moment she got out she was given a light blue kimono. It had baby blue flowers on it. Izayoi motioned for her to change then left the room. Kagome still completely clueless did what she was told. She was almost done when she looked into the mirror. She smiled she was who she used to be. Then she realized that this was a replica of her dress that she wore that day……… The moment she finished Izayoi popped in. Izayoi smiled and did her hair. Then Kagome decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, this might not be my place but why are you doing this?"

"You mean you truly don't know? Kagome don't you remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I saying, of course you don't remember the last time I saw you was when you were only a child."

Kagome's eyes widened. This couldn't be……… "I-is this the w-western l-lands???" Izayoi nodded and Kagome nearly fainted. Then that meant that Inuyasha was that little boy who she played with that day. She chuckled at the reason for all this rush. In one hour she had taken a bath, changed, did her hair, and turned back to the girl who she truly was. Suddenly Izayoi pushed her out the door.

Normal

"T-they told me you were ……………dead."

He couldn't believe it. How could he? The girl who he had been traveling with was the girl who everyone claimed dead. He remembered the pain he felt when they had told him she was dead.

Ten Years Earlier

It was a sunny day outside. Inuyasha was running around in the fields all by himself. This started as a normal day. The seven year old Inuyasha always played with himself until that day. He threw his ball over to the bush. He was about to get it when it rolled back at him. He sniffed the air and was overwhelmed by the scent. His ears started twitching as he focused his eyes back to the bush. Out popped a young girl. Her eyes were large and filled with a burning flame. She had ebony hair. She looked like she was about five years old. She held a toothy grin.

"Hi! My name is Kagome! What's yours?"

"I-Inuyasha."

"Can I play with you?" Little Inuyasha stood shocked. He had never played with anyone else in his life. He nodded slowly. She grabbed his hand and headed for the flower bed not to far. Just when they reached there she stopped and she looked at him. She hadn't stopped to look at him 'til now. He had two fluffy ears and silver hair. He was about half a head taller then her. She eyed the ears. Inuyasha saw her look and it scared him. He was about to run when she 'attacked'. He fell to the floor with her on top. She sat up and pulled him up and sat behind him. She grabbed his ears and started to rub them. He began to purr and she was thrilled and started to laugh hysterically. _ 'He is like a puppy!'_ Then she stood up and began to run. He frowned. He liked the way it felt when she rubbed his ears he would never admit it though. He got up and chased her.

Izayoi watched this from inside the palace. She had gotten news from the Lord of the North that they would be coming with their daughter. It was nice to see Inuyasha play with someone. Then the guards announced the Lords' arrival. She found them quite distressed. She asked them what was wrong. They told her that their daughter ran off and now they couldn't find her. Izayoi was taken by surprise and wondered about that young girl. She led them over to the window where they gasped. It was their little girl. They had never seen her so happy. They decided to let them play for awhile. They had come to make a deal with Sugumi and Izayoi. The deal was made and assured. It stated that if anything should happen to them then they would want it to go to the western lands. They knew each other well. The deal was made and they were about to leave. Kagome bowed to them and was about to leave. Then she turned around and ran back to Inuyasha. She whispered that they would meet again one day. She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek and ran back to her parents.

Two Months Earlier

He hadn't seen her since. He waited for the day that they would meet again. However it seemed that it was never possible. Their parents were still in contact without their knowledge however. That was ten years ago. About two months earlier, a messenger had urgent news from the Northern Kingdom. The messenger was pale and collapsed. After several hours he awoke.

Inuyasha had been away for that time. When Inuyasha heard it was news from the Northern palace he immediately came back. The messenger barely made his message out. He was in tears. This worried Inuyasha to no end. Finally he said what was meant to be said. The Northern Kingdom has been attacked. Izayoi started to cry and Sugumi tried to comfort her. Inuyasha urged him to continue about the Higurashi family. The messenger cleared his throat……………………………………everyone had perished. Inuyasha's world stopped right then and there. That girl died. Kagome had died. His only friend had died. He was so shocked that he shut himself in his room for two months. When he came back out he was still sad but looked better. He had forgotten her name and was 'smiling' again and had his tough attitude back. They wanted to celebrate this. So they went to get Inuyasha a slave.

Now

Inuyasha walked towards her. Izayoi grabbed Sugumi who was starring wide-eyed and pulled him out of the room. Kagome looked at him. She remembered the little boy. Then she smiled. Suddenly she was pulled into a tight embrace. Inuyasha wouldn't let go of her. She returned the embrace. "You have no idea how I felt when they told me you were dead. You were my only friend." Kagome soothed him by rubbing his back comfortably. She smiled. Somebody cared about her. Her parents never really cared. Her father died when she was eight. She sighed. She whispered in his ears. "Inuyasha I'm here now and that's what matters right?" Then he immediately let go and put back on his tough expression. "Whatever, you were just my only friend then now I have several. Go get me some food of something." Kagome got furious at this. "I am not your slave anymore go get it yourself."

On the other side of the door, Inuyasha's parents were listening. Izayoi sighed. "Well she is right she is no longer a slave. Tomorrow I will get her new clothes and such." Sugumi just nodded as they walked to their room. Sigh. To have both Inuyasha and Kagome's room next to each other might just be the end of them.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

When they found that they had to share a room with each other for the night there was a big argument. Finally the two came to terms. Inuyasha would be on the side by the window and Inuyasha the side by the door. The two lay within good distance on the bed. They weren't going to sleep yet though. They were both engulfed in their thoughts on one another. _'So he is the little boy from then. I wonder why he did that back then.' _Kagome put her mind to rest and drifted into sleep. Inuyasha once again was fighting a losing battle against himself.

_Why did I do that back there? _

_Because you like her._

_Not you again._

_You know you do._

_No I don't!_

_Yes you do how else do you explain your unexplained emotions?_

_What?_

_Exactly._

_You make no sense._

_Only because this brain has no logic._

_Exactly………Hey!!!_

But the voice had already left. He looked at Kagome who had already fallen asleep. He yawned and found himself falling to sleep.

I'm done! Hah well I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review. I live for reviews.

Moonstar861: You thought? Dude I AM! Just joking. Well don't worry it comes every other day. Oh and thanks for being my first reviewer.

Golden-Eyed-Girl: Thanks don't worry it's coming.

Inuyasha-Freak15: Thanks I really appreciate it! Don't you mean other story?

LacyKatt08: I'm glad you liked it! I was scared that you guys would like hate it.

Sess's BabyGrl: Thanks I'm glad that you liked it! Well I'm glad that you read it anyways then. Some people don't read it because they won't try new things.

ChibiKenshin6490: Well I'm really glad that you like it. Could you try again though? : D that would be awesome if you do.

JadedDemon: You really think it's cool? I thought my idea was a bit weird.

Sesshy's Koi: Thanks sis. Well yeah this chapter was originally called Identity revealed but I thought it was crappy.

falling in the darkness: But how do you know where I live? :-P Smart one. Thanks for the entertainment! :-P

Amaris-11: Thank you! I love you lots sis!

Sarcasm Girl8: Don't worry I just did! :D

DimmingBlackRose: OMG! Thank you SOO much! I think you are the only person who called me Seiya! YAY! THANKS! Maybe you're right I had too much sugar.

Raven91: AWWW come on! How can I not??? You know that's unfair. Well I thank you for your loyalty. :-P Ha well c u some other time.

Chrisoriented: What? What are you talking about? What's the matter? LOL Okay well I just did. Uh bye ………sin? Is that right?

_IcyAsh_


	3. You Saved Me

You Saved Me

Chapter Three

That Morning

Kagome and Inuyasha awoke to some giggling. They awoke at the same time and wearily looked around the room. It was still a bit blurry but they could see two figures. They immediately bolted up. More howling laughter could be heard. Inuyasha, not being a morning person, became upset at the rude awakening. "WHY DID YOU GUYS GO AND WAKE ME UP!" Miroku sniggered. "Oh, I'm sorry did we interrupt something?" Sango stared at Kagome. Kagome had no idea what was going on. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Sango giggled. "Well we were told to get you guys and we found ………………" She burst out laughing again. Miroku decided to help. "What dear Sango is trying to say is that………well the two of you were inches apart from each other embracing." Inuyasha jumped up causing Kagome to fall off of the bed. "INUYASHA!!!!!!"

Earlier

It had been quite an eventful morning. Everyone just sat in the dining room eating their breakfast. Kagome sat next to Sango and was across from Inuyasha. Sango was across from Miroku. Sugumi decided he would announce about the whereabouts of the 'lost' princess. "May I please have your attention? I have found the current whereabouts of the princess of the north." Everyone brightened except Inuyasha and Kagome who flushed bright red. He was about to continue when Miroku cut in. "Wasn't she the really cute little girl who Inuyasha used to talk about? You are talking about the girl who kissed him right?" Kagome and Inuyasha flushed even more. Sugumi smirked. "Why, yes I am talking about her. I have other news as well if I can finish that is." Miroku said his apologies. "Well it turns out that our princess is right here in the room." Sango jerked around. She didn't see the princess. "Where is she?" Sugumi's smirk grew even larger at this. "She's sitting right next to you." Sango's eyes widened as she turned to Kagome. "Y-you're the p-princess!" Kagome nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome sighed. "I didn't think it was important." Sango eyed Kagome but then choked her into a hug. She used to live in the Northern lands and heard so many things about Kagome. "Princess you are alive." Kagome looked pained. "Sango I'm just Kagome." Sango nodded in understanding. "Well I will tell you the other news later. You guys seem to have enough shock as it is."

Now

Inuyasha and Kagome were outside. They haven't spoken one word since they found out. Inuyasha had a somewhat pained expression. Kagome was finally unnerved by the awkward silence. "Inuyasha what is the matter?" He sat there indifferent to her worries. He went on staring_. 'The girl beside me was believed to be dead. She looked so dead. It hurt so bad.' _Her voice brought him back to reality. "They told me you were dead." She realized the pain he must have felt. _'He seems to be in pain. Why? Why would anyone be in pain for me?'_ "Inuyasha, I WAS dead. You saved me though. You brought me back." She put her arms around him and leaned on his shoulder. Inuyasha closed his eyes. _'Kagome, if only you knew. You saved me.'_

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"What for?"

Inuyasha just smiled as he stood up. He held out his hand. It reminded him of when he had very first met Kagome after the news of her destruction. She had been so shy. This time she grasped his hand firmly as he helped her up. She gave him a very big smile as they walked towards the castle. Suddenly Kagome stopped in front of the castle. He was still holding her hand so it also caused him to stop. She was staring at something in the distance. She gasped and then ran. Inuyasha was bewildered as he followed her. Then he picked up the scent of a youkai_. 'What is she crazy??? She shouldn't be going TOWARDS it!'_ Then he saw a young kitsune being attacked by them. _'She's risking her life for that runt? Maybe afterwards I'll take Kagome to see a doctor.' _As he thought this he dashed off towards Kagome.

When he arrived there the site wasn't something that he enjoyed. There were thousands of dead remnants of an army and thousands of weapons were littered on the floor. In the center of all this was Kagome. Kagome was being held by her neck by some freak of a demon. The kitsune was being attacked by a demon that looked like a human. He didn't pay much attention to the kitsune however. The sight of a filthy freak of a demon was even touching her let alone strangling her drove him absolutely insane. His thoughts ran haywire as his eyes began to seep crimson red. Kagome screamed as the demon squeezed tighter causing blood to seep from his claws. That's when Inuyasha snapped. His thoughts were all focused on the same thing.

_Worthless demon hurt mate._

_I will kill demon._

_Save mate._

_Must save. _

_Must kill demon slowly._

_Show no mercy._

_Only pain. _

With his clever thoughts and plan he lunged out at the demon. The demon turned around just in time to meet Inuyasha's claws. Inuyasha began to shred the demon to pieces; Leaving his arms and such around his body. Finally he was dead. Just then the other demon turned. He yelled as he flew over to his dead comrade. He began to wail loudly to the heavens. "MANTEN!!!! NOOOOOO!!! THAT HANYOU! HE DID THIS TO YOU! I SWEAR BROTHER I SHALL KILL HIM AND AVENGE YOUR DEATH!" He sank his teeth within Manten's chest and ripped out his heart then swallowed it.

Kagome was just waking up to the scene. She gasped at the sight of Hiten's actions. She turned and was somewhat amused but not afraid of Inuyasha's transformation. Hiten turned and glared at Inuyasha. "I will make you die slowly for killing my brother. Prepare to die!" _'Hiten has lightning powers! There is no way that Inuyasha could survive a blow like that!'_ She wobbled up and grabbed a bow and arrow nearby. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. She was gradually losing her consciousness. _'I have to help him.'_ She glowed blue, and then released her arrow. Then everything went black.

Inuyasha was about to lunge at the demon when a purifying arrow whizzed past him. He didn't think much of it at the time. Hiten was hit square in the chest. He was gravely injured but still alive. Inuyasha took this as his chance and dashed towards the demon. He cracked his knuckles as he sliced through the demon. He turned to see the young kitsune staring wide-eyed at him. He ignored him and searched for his mate. He saw her motionless body and feared the worst. He came and heard her slow and raspy breathing. She was losing blood and fast. He bit on his arm causing blood to flow freely. He sucked some blood then put his mouth over her neck and began to transfer his blood within her. He watched as her wounds began to close. She opened her eyes slowly the reached up to his cheek. Then his crimson eyes began to turn back to their large amber selves. She smiled and then slipped into unconsciousness.

Inuyasha now had a Kagome scooped up in his arms in a protected embrace. He scanned the area and found the kit. He had large turquoise eyes and was shaking violently. He had reddish hair and a large bushy tail. Inuyasha grabbed the kit whose hands were above his head.

"What's your name?"

"S-S-Shippo, please don't hurt her."

"Why would you care what happens to her??"

"B-because she risked her life to save me………"

Inuyasha stared at him than let out a sigh._ 'Kagome would kill me if I left him.'_ He knocked the kid out and grabbed him by the tail and put him over his shoulder. He looked down at Kagome. She seemed like she was sleeping. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her waist. He headed towards the castle once again.

When he arrived he was showered with guards who ushered him into the castle. His mother screeched and fainted when she saw Kagome. Sugumi stared at Inuyasha. It was Sesshomaru who spoke. "Inuyasha I will not ask you what happened but I see that you have given Kagome some of your blood. Do you know what the consequence for that is?" Inuyasha shook his head to answer no. Sesshomaru sighed. "You shall see for yourself when she wakes up." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He knew something was happening but he didn't know what. He looked up and eyed the figure behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw this and stepped aside. There was a female fire neko youkai behind him. She had crimson red hair with black and silver streaks. Her eyes were crimson red. He couldn't see her eyes but figured that they were somewhat pointed. Her claws were kept normal size and her fangs were hidden with her closed smile. She had a dagger and a small katana on each side of her hip. She seemed to have a fiery attitude in contrast of Sesshomaru's icy one. Sesshomaru smirked. "Inuyasha I would like you to meet my fiancé and mate, Kuroshoubi."

**IMPORTANT**

(Kuroshoubi is not my character. She belongs to DimmingBlackRose.)

Hey you guys! I have lots of bad news! Number one, **I THINK I GOT A VIRUS OF SOME SORT OFF OF FFN.** Number two, **I AM IN A WRITER'S BLOCK **no** BARRICADE.** Number three, **I SPRAINED MY KNEE IN TAEKWONDO.** Number four, **I MIGHT STOP UPDATING,** key word **MIGHT**. Number five, **MY UPDATES MIGHT TAKE LONGER THAN USUAL. ** Any questions? I'm really sorry but I will try to fix all of these as soon as I can. (Especially my stupid knee I can barely friggin walk!)

Tranador: Okay I'll try but I'm having a hard time right now.

LynneC114: LOL okay then. See you later!

Amaris-11: Thanks! I think I am better at Sesshomaru/Kagome now that I think about it.

Kitty: Okay I'm just going to call you Kitty. Thanks well this is my first Inuyasha/Kagome fan fiction. And really I'm flattered but I'm nothing compared to others.

Moonstar861: I agree. That was my favorite part. Thanks I'll try.

Sesshy's Koi: Why I mean you did have it right? Well thanks anego.

Chrisoriented: Ah, I see. Well it's okay. Well I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Inuyasha-Freak15: Was it really unexpected? :-P Thanks!

JadedDemon: You make it sound like I don't update at all! LOL well I already told you the problem so yeah I'll try.

Sakura Tenvaiga: I see. Well thanks and talk to you later.

Golden-Eyed-Girl: I'll try. Thanks and not really. See you!

ChibiKenshin6490: Thanks! And no worries I knew you would anyways. Same to you too.

_IcyAsh_


	4. Water's Reflection

What You Are

Chapter Four

Kagome awoke with a raging headache. Everywhere she heard voices. She tried to cover her ears. She didn't see anyone in the room with her. Everything smelled to strong to her as she tried to cover her nose. Then the door opened and tons of people poured in. The noises were amplified as Kagome tried to shut them off. Suddenly they started to talk to her. The noise hurt her so bad she started to scream. She began to release her miko energy and turned a bright pink. Earlier she had glowed blue due to her lack of energy. Now flares were sent in all directions purifying everything that got in her way. She was losing all control.

With Inuyasha

He had been inside his room worrying about the situation 'til no end. He had no idea what Sesshomaru had meant. Suddenly he heard people talking about Kagome's awakening. He hurried down and found a crowd surrounding Kagome's room. He tried to get in but they wouldn't let her. He could vaguely see Kagome's figure. She seemed to be in immense pain. People were shouting here and there and he had to cover his ears. He had to get to Kagome. Suddenly she let out an earsplitting scream and began to glow.

Normal

Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to get closer to Kagome. The crowd had begun to scream and had evacuated the room under his command. He neared Kagome but something shoved him back. He looked up to see what had shoved him. Kagome had erected a powerful barrier between her and the world. She was screaming and cradling herself within her arms in feeble attempts of comfort. It pained Inuyasha to see her in such pain. He shouted out her name. No response. He tried again louder. "Kagome! Kagome!! KAGOME!!!! **KAGOME!!!!!!!**" Things had begun to swirl around the fallen miko. "Kagome, please it's me Inuyasha! Let me help you." She looked up and turned his way. Her eyes were pink. They were brimmed with tears. "Inuyasha, is that you?" He tried again at the barrier; it was weaker then before. He managed to get through a little. "Kagome, yes it's me, please let me through." Kagome looked like she was trying. She had weakened it enough for him to pull through to her. She began to writhe in pain. Inuyasha pulled her and crushed her against his chest. He began to soothe her. "I-it hurts. Voices everywhere.................." She never finished.

Inuyasha picked her up and jumped out of the window. He ran into the dense forest. When he stopped they were at a lake. It was soothing and quiet. He looked at Kagome. She closed her eyes. Something was happening to her body. _'At least it is quiet now.'_ Inuyasha put her down and pulled her into his arms. She leaned into his embrace. She felt safe and protected in his arms. She felt his eyes on her. Suddenly she felt the same pain as before. It was like the headache was trying to get out of her head. She covered as best as she could. Then it felt like her hands were on fire. She began to scream. Inuyasha was only able to watch as she endured all this pain. Her jaw began to ache as well as her entire body. It felt like her very bones were set on fire. Finally the pain subdued. Everything went back to normal. She breathed slowly. Then all the pain disappeared and she felt great. It was like nothing had ever happened. She felt Inuyasha's eyes on her. She turned to him confused. She cocked her head to the side. He gaped at her. "What?" He stuttered. "Y-y-your ears!" He finally stammered out. She looked confused. He grasped her hand and led her to the lake. He motioned for her to look into the water's reflection. She did as she was told. What she saw made her gasp.

There within the water was a beautiful creature staring back at her. She had two perfect blue furry ears. Her hair was a brilliant metallic blue. Her eyes were now ice blue instead of their old brown. Her once short nails were now long baby blue claws. She had fangs. She gawked at herself. That couldn't be her could it? She looked at Inuyasha who was staring at her. She was so beautiful. She had changed so. From the little five year old human to the fifteen year old inu hanyou before him. He guessed he had changed as well. From the lonely seven year old boy to the loved seventeen year old teen. Kagome looked at herself again. Then at Inuyasha then back at the reflection. She was a like Inuyasha's water reflection! She looked like Inuyasha! She blinked several times to see if it was real. When she reopened her eyes the figure in front was still there.

Inuyasha the whole time just stared at the beauty before him. Finally he regained his composure. Kagome was looking at him funny and it made him nervous. "How did this happen to me Inuyasha?" He suddenly sunk his head low; his bangs covering his expression. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. She comforted him as best as she could. "Shh, it's okay you don't have to have to tell me Inu, it's alright." Inuyasha shook his head. "You have every right to know Kagome. I-I failed to protect you. You were almost killed by Manten. You were losing so much blood. I had to give you some of my own blood. I had no other choice. You would've died if we had waited any longer. I didn't know that you would become an inu-hanyou. You probably hate me. I tainted your blood. I understand if you never want to talk to me again." His words were laced with sadness. Kagome smiled as she leaned closer to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I am not mad. If it had been anyone else's blood maybe. But this is YOUR blood. I wouldn't hate you." Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. She had been turned into the very thing that he was hated for and she still didn't hate him? "You mean you don't care if you are a hanyou?" Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, I love it that I am a hanyou." He smiled as he scooped her into his arms. He made his way back to the castle.

When he neared the gate he hopped past it and into the gardens. He was sick and tired of being attacked and stuffed by those dumb ass guards of his. He hopped through the garden and up towards the balcony. He let Kagome down. He was on the balcony as a wind blew through. Kagome looked like a goddess looking over to the sun. She turned to Inuyasha and smiled. An idea had just struck her. Her smile widened to review her pearly white fangs. "Inuyasha, do you remember when I very first met you?" Inuyasha cocked his head and looked up and looked like he was remembering. Finally he nodded his head. "Well do you remember how you chased me?" His blank look turned into a boyish grin. "And how I caught you?" She frowned. "Yeah......that too I guess. Well would you like to try and catch me now?" She said with a mischievous smile. Inuyasha looked at her funny. "Sure, why not? What will I get if I win?" Kagome pondered about this. "Hmm, if YOU win I have to kiss you and if I win then you have to kiss me. Does that sound fair?" Inuyasha blushed horribly. _'I am definitely gonna win this! Ha let's see how she looks when she kisses me!' _"Yes it does I'll give you five seconds start. One, two, three, four, five!" Kagome was actually pretty fast. Kagome almost reached the safe point when she turned around to taunt Inuyasha. She tripped over a rock and almost fell but she regained her composure. When she looked up Inuyasha was right there in front of her. He tapped her nose and said, "Tag." Kagome started protesting. "That wasn't fair! You saw for yourself! I TRIPPED! Aw come on Inu! Please??? What about a rematch then eh? That wasn't............" Inuyasha got tired of her rambling and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened drastically. He mentally smirked at this. Finally they parted gasping for breath. Inuyasha smirked as Kagome turned to the palace. He put a hand on her shoulder and whirled her around. "Hey Kagome! You forget our deal? You got to give me a kiss!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air. She tiptoed up and gave Inuyasha and 'intentional' peck on the lips but 'accidentally' tripped 'again.' Inuyasha caught her in an embrace and deepened the kiss. They broke apart gasping for air. They were both beet red. "Uh I think we better get inside." Kagome nodded.

When Kagome entered she heard the many noises and smells that came to greet her. It was overwhelming at first as she toppled back into Inuyasha who held her protectively. Over the years he had gotten used to it. He tried to soothe Kagome as best as he could. She began to activate her miko powers once more. His eyes widened. If he continued to hold her then he would be fried chicken. She was beginning to erect another barrier. But he just pulled her closer. "Kagome, please listen to me. Everything will be okay. I will help you through it I promise. Just please trust me and let down your barrier." The barrier gradually disappeared but Kagome was still in pain. This wasn't from the transformation this was from the noise. She let out an earsplitting scream that could be heard throughout the palace.

With Kagome

Kagome could feel someone holding on to her. He was trying to talk to her. She could trust him. Somehow she knew she could trust this person. She let down her barrier. But that did not help to block the sounds. The smell was easy to block. Nothing smelled in particular, bad. There was just too much noise.

With Sesshomaru

He was inside his study with Kuroshoubi. He had received word that Kagome had awoken and had a fit. Afterwards, a servant informed him that Inuyasha pulled her out the window and into the forest. He had been so livid afterwards. He knew it was useless to get them. Inuyasha had to deal with this. Suddenly there was a scream that hurt his sensitive demon ears. He looked towards his mate and she nodded for him to help. He stretched his demon senses throughout the castle. He found where his brother and another hanyou. His eyes widened. She was having complications with her surroundings. If Kagome kept this up she would purify the whole castle. He immediately bolted up and flew over to the area.

Normal

Inuyasha sat there soothing Kagome as best as he could. Kagome had finally erected another barrier. Surprisingly, Kagome allowed him to stay next to her. He hugged her and whispered to her. "Kagome I promise I'll be here with you the whole way. I will help you I promise." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha then immediately dropped all of her power levels. She had finally regained her control. She wept into Inuyasha's arms. She would not longer be weak. This was another challenge for her to overcome and she would do just that. Finally she quieted down. Inuyasha looked down and found she was asleep. He smiled. That's when Sesshomaru decided it would be a great time to come. He had been racing over the palace and telling people to shut up if they knew what was good for them. He then raced to his mother and step mother and informed that the castle must be quiet due to Kagome's condition. The queen and king nodded. Finally he had to go to Kagome and see her condition. Amazingly when he got there he found a peaceful Kagome sleeping in Inuyasha's arms.

"It's about time you got here Sesshomaru."

"I had some things I had to take care of."

"Well do you mind telling me something?"

"Speak now I do not have time for this."

"Is Kagome going to be like this forever?"

"It depends really. We do not know for sure yet."

Sesshomaru turned heel and went back to his study. Kuroshoubi was waiting for him anyways. Inuyasha was left with Kagome. He promised to help. He would keep that promise. He swept Kagome off her feet and walked to the main chambers. He knew his parents would be there. When he arrived he opened the door. His mother was absolutely quiet for once. He told them that he would leave the castle for several days with Kagome. His parents understood and gave him permission. He nodded and decided to look for the young boy Shippo and the others. He should let them know that he was leaving with Kagome. He found them all sitting in a room waiting anxiously. They spotted Inuyasha with a lovely hanyou in his hands. Sango blew with rage. Kagome had been injured and he was fooling with women! She was about to pummel Inuyasha when the boy Shippo ran in front and sniffed that girl. He asked if the girl was alright. Shippo could still smell the old Kagome. Inuyasha took this time to explain to them what had happened. By the time he was finished, Shippo and Sango were in tears as Miroku tried to comfort both of them.

"Quit crying. I'm going to protect Kagome better this time. I am going to leave soon anyways."

"But.........can we come to Inuyasha?"

"No I am going with Kagome and only Kagome."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because you guys would get in the way! Kagome's abilities have all enhanced. You will probably be squawking all day!"

"Sango, maybe Inuyasha is right. It would be best if we left him alone with Kagome."

"Fine, but listen and listen well Inuyasha. If I find ANYTHING wrong with Kagome when she comes back I will shred you to bits!"

They all stared at Sango like she was crazy. She blushed a bit. "Okay, maybe that was too much but I will hurt you Inuyasha!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _'Like I would ever hurt her.'_ "Don't worry Sango I won't hurt her or anything." Sango nodded in approval. Inuyasha went to Kagome's room and grabbed tons of clothes and such. He went to the weaponry room and grabbed several weapons. He then got some food. How he was going to hold this he did not know but brought it anyways. As he made his way to Kagome's room. He was stopped by his father. His father had something behind his back. "Inuyasha, I think I should give you this now." He pulled out a rusty looking blade. Inuyasha looked at his dad like he was crazy. _'What am I supposed to do with a rusty blade?'_ His father continued. "Inuyasha I'm going to give you the Tetsusaiga."

Hey! Okay school will start really soon so I might not be able to update so fast. But I will definitely update once a week. Don't worries I will still continue though. Thank you guys for helping.

azn-xoxo: Yup! You are the nicest person ever LOL. Don't worry I won't.

ArayaDragonMistress: Thanks and I already fixed it in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

kagome18: I'm glad you like. Oh and thanks for reviewing you are a new one.

iLvsimplepln2: Nope I am immune to pain. LOL let's just say I am an abnormally fast healer. Thanks for caring though.

Sesshy's Koi: Thanks for caring and you know me I won't stop. Thanks sis.

JadedDemon: I know LOL I was just pulling your leg.

DimmingBlackRose: Sis I miss you! I don't see you online anymore! ::returns hug:: I love yours too sis. I hope so too. Thanks for reviewing nee-chan!

confused dolphin: Man! I thought you disappeared! Glad that you liked it though. It's okay though as long as you read and reviewed once. See you!

Golden-Eyed-Girl: Ha I know that you will love me right? Well you can say that I have talent. Thanks for caring sis. They are already healing. I am gradually getting out anyways. Love you sis.

_IcyAsh_


	5. Powers of a Miko

Powers of a Miko

Chapter Five

"Inuyasha, the Tetsusaiga is a steel cleaving fang from my mouth."

"Uh, that's nice dad."

"What? Oh that's right well to the point. The Tetsusaiga has a special ability........."

Inuyasha blanked out and almost started snoring. He was snapped out of his thoughts as his dad coughed up. "............and that is how you use the Tetsusaiga." This greatly startled Inuyasha greatly. His head snapped up and he jumped. "I think you should go now son." Inuyasha shook his head violently up and down. He took the Tetsusaiga from his father's hands and put it on his waist sash. He walked over to Kagome's room. Her breathing became faster signaling that she was going to wake up soon. She began to open her eyes. She saw Inuyasha and smiled. The voices have been subdued for now. He whispered, "Kagome we are leaving the castle for a couple of days. I want to know if you know any ways to protect yourself." She thought for a moment and cutely cocked her head to the side. After several minutes she found an answer. "I have my miko powers and I am good with the bow and arrow." Inuyasha nodded satisfied. "We are going to go at sunset okay?" Kagome nodded her head.

It was sunset and exactly as Inuyasha said and they were already far from the castle grounds. Inuyasha wanted to go somewhere where it was quiet and had an abundant amount of food. Kagome insisted that she was able to walk. Her miko and hanyou abilities allowed her to heal even faster than normal. They had been walking in a comfortable silence. After walking for about four hours two ferocious stomachs could be heard growling. Both blushed furiously.

"I, uh, think we should set up camp."

"Yeah, um where do we get our food?"

"Don't you have it?"

"I think I left it at the castle."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Just kidding Inuyasha calm down jeez. I have it right here."

"Feh."

Kagome smiles and pulls out some food. She made a fire and began to cook the frozen food. Inuyasha found a tree nearby and sat there bangs covering his expression. He was deep in thought and that couldn't have been good news. Kagome looked up to him. If you didn't know him you would think he was sleeping. However Kagome knew him oh so well. Even though they barely knew each other they knew so much. She knew he was watching her every move and she smiled. She began to eat her food. Then she looked at him, still putting up his sleeping act. She smiled. '_This will prove interesting.'_ She made a motion to steal his food when suddenly an angry hanyou was hovering above her. "Dinner is ready?" He did his normal 'feh'. He sat down beside her and began to eat their food. Finally he decided to ask a question that had been bugging him all day.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Since when did you get miko powers? My parents never told me anything about you being a miko."

"I don't know soon after I met you my parents thought it would do me good to practice it. They said I run off to often and told me I was lucky that I ran into you guys."

"Wait, what do you mean by practice? You weren't born as a miko were you?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

Inuyasha's eyes wideneddrastically._ 'That means she can purify thousands of demons on end! It is very rare for someone to be able to be naturally born a miko. I heard it takes years of practice just to obtain your ability. But Kagome was born one? She must be really powerful!' _

"Hey Kagome how long did it take for you to gain control over your powers...from after your run in with me?"

"Um, perhaps around three to four months."

"You ... you ARE joking with me RIGHT?"

"No, why?"

"I have been told that it takes miko's years upon years to even gain the slightest control over their miko powers."

"Well that isn't true because I definitely did not go even close to one year of practice anyways."

"Feh."

"What??? I am telling you the truth!"

"Okay well do you have total control over your powers?"

"Most of the time, why?"

"Ah ha! See! You don't have total control!"

"You are impossible! I am going to go to bed now."

Inuyasha looked her in the eyes just trying to find a hint that she was lying about her powers. Surprisingly he found none. He, however, continued to stare at the young miko in front of him. She eventually became flustered and turned around. Eventually she let sleep overtake her.

Inuyasha hopped back up to his tree. He gradually watched as Kagome fell asleep. _'She has to be one heck of a miko then. But if she is so great...what happened to her back then?'_ He thought about this for a second then found an answer_. 'Kagome wasn't able to concentrate! It has been told that miko's had to concentrate in order to gain control of their unlimited powers. For Kagome it must have been a whole lot and she lost control. However I have to admit she is one heck of a girl.' _His eyes widened. _'I mean miko!' _He smacked a hand on his forehead he knew where this was going. Sure enough HE came back.

_HELLO!_

_Go pester someone else._

_Why? I am just trying to help you realize your feelings!_

_Well what if I don't want to! _

_You better tell her now while you have the chance!_

_Tell her WHAT???_

_You NO WHAT!_

_ARG! It's not like anyone else is going to rival me._

_There might be someone who loves her and unlike SOMEONE I know he might just win her over. _

_Who else would she know?_

_I am just saying! I mean look at her! She is GORGEOUS! _

_Whatever... _

_Fine! When you lose her you will be sorry. _

_I won't lose her to anyone!_

_Whatever..._

_Just leave me alone!_

_Your call then..._

He sighed that was abnormally short. He seemed quite disturbed though. He wouldn't be able to live if he lost Kagome to someone else. He took one last glance at Kagome and then let sleep overtake him.

When he awoke Kagome was already awake and sitting by the lake. This was the perfect place to camp but he needed to go somewhere more secluded to protect them from intruders.

Kagome sensed that he had awoken but continued to stare out towards the lake. It was so peaceful. Eventually he came down from the tree and began to walk towards her. She startled him when she greeted him. He didn't know that she knew that he was awake. She motioned for him to sit next to her. She seemed slightly troubled and it bothered him. "What's wrong?" She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. When she opened them she seemed somewhat annoyed. "He is coming I can feel it." He seemed greatly disturbed and began to sniff the air. He couldn't sense anyone even with his supreme noise. She spoke again. "He is past those mountains he should be here by lunch." Inuyasha became slightly annoyed and confused. "How can you sense that far? Even with this nose I can't sense or smell anyone! And who the hell is coming?" Kagome closed her eyes. Lunch was in several minutes. "I can sense him with my miko powers." Suddenly her eyes snapped open. "He is here........................"

_**About My Slow Update**_

AHHHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME!!! Jeez you guys all suck. :: Glares angrily at the crowd. :: I have been in this stupid ditch for the last week! BUT NOOOOOOO none of you guys wanted to help me! :: Crosses arms pissed:: I have been in a stupid writer's ditch for the past week. Flashback: :: Inside a large ditch...HELLO CAN ANYONE HELP ME??? Waves frantically. HELLO???? ANYONE??? People ignore and walk by:: End flashback. Yes it was awful sniff. NO ONE LIKES ME...............

_**VERY IMPORTANT UPDATING NEWS**_

School is starting so I am debating if I **should quit updating until next summer** **_OR_** to **just continue but very slowly**. **HOWEVER**, if I **DO** update during the school year I want to know how many of you will be on FFN during the school year. I don't want to have to update and have no one read it. So if that does happen I will just wait until next summer or any of the breaks. I don't really care it's up to you guys. Tell me what you think on your reviews. Well until then see you!

silvershadow1450: LOL I bet you I broke my back looking for the exact hair color and spelling LOL. Thank you very much though.

SKsuncloud: Well thank you very much I am honored that you think that.

kagome18: Your welcome and I am sorry if it was kind of rushed though.

drk-bandit14: Thank you very much Bandit and I hope you understand love you lots! ::Look! I see something quite shiny!::

Inuyasha-Freak15: LOL same here but I'm glad summer is almost over! I miss my friends lots.

azn-xoxo: OH YEAHHHH and my brother get a brain missy!

Golden-Eyed-Girl: LOL not much of a cliffy as yours though. Thank you very much sis. Love you too.

Rush or killa-demond: I am not that stupid _mai_ _koushou_ _hidama _LOL. Well thank you very much remember to email me with your story. Love you lots!

iLvsimplepln2: I know isn't it? But of course that means that I have been in lots of accidents which makes me immune to physical pain but still not emotional pain.

JadedDemon: Okay no worries I just say update really fast but I'm only joking you know.

Amaris-11: Uh no I do not know what I am sorry...............don't worry about the updating thing I would never abandon a story so yeah. I love Shippo too but I like Inu more. Love you sis.

_IcyAsh_


	6. New Emotions

New Emotions

Chapter Six

Inuyasha stood totally confused at her words. He watched as he closed her eyes in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Soon after her words were spoken he caught another scent. It reeked to him. He covered his nose as Kagome stood and looked towards the mountain. Suddenly a gigantic whirlwind came. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He was about to ask Kagome what that was but something stopped him. He went from looking at Kagome to kissing the dirt. Man, he sank low. He looked up to see what had caused his downfall and the sight made him wretch. There, holding HIS Kagome's hands was a filthy youkai. He was wondering why Kagome had not purified him. He was a male wolf youkai. He had black long hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had icy blue eyes and barely wore any clothing. Whatever he did wear was mostly fur. What bothered him most was the way that wolf was eyeing Kagome. They were filled with lust and love. It irritated him to no end. This wolf was drooling over his Kagome.

"Kagome! Where have you been? Why are you a hanyou? I was SO worried about you!" The youkai closed his eyes as tears flowed down anime-style. He hugged her close to his body. Kagome blushed and pulled away. "I have been with Inuyasha when he bought me as a slave..." She was abruptly cut off by the now fuming wolf. He turned to stare daggers at the one so called Inuyasha who was already glaring daggers. His blood was boiling and he didn't know why. This piece of FILTH was touching HIS Kagome! His basic instinct told him to rip this FILTH to shreds. He was broken from his thoughts as the FILTH screeched its menacing cry.

"A SLAVE!!!!!!!!!"

"I have no idea WHO you are but STAY away from KAGOME!"

"You should be talking dog-breath! You are giving me heartburn!"

"Then allow me to help you!"

"Sure like a mutt like you can help me."

"No I INSIST!"

Inuyasha through a punch at Kouga who easily dodged it. They were both in a fighting stance and throwing sparks everywhere. Kagome walked in hoping to stop the two arrogant fighters. "Come on you guys this is stupid!" She was ignored as she rolled her eyes. She looked back at the two fighting boys.

"How do you know Kagome you wimpy wolf?"

"I should be asking you the same dog breath!"

"SHE IS MY WOMAN!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor. His eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably. His eyes began to go wide. He stared at Kagome. He refused to believe it. He growled at Kouga. "She is NOT your WOMAN!" Kouga smiled smugly. "Yes she is. Her parents had arranged a marriage between us." Inuyasha's heart felt like it would burst. His parents had received a letter confirming it and told him. He never wanted to believe it. He remembered what he had confessed to himself. He found out then he hid it far away deep in his heart. He basically made himself forget how he felt. That feeling just resurfaced as well as the force that broke it. He turned to Kagome with hurt eyes. Kagome saw that look and it tore her apart. She hurt him. She knew that now. She never wanted too. It wasn't her choice. She remembered the day her parents told her she would be married to Kouga. It was the day her heart was broken.

Flashback

A thirteen year old Kagome looked out the window. She had always been dreaming of the day she would once again meet her Inuyasha. Her eyes widened. Had she just said her Inuyasha? She smiled dimwittedly. How could she have been so stupid? For the last eight years she had insisted it was merely out of companionship. Here at the castle everything had been so dull. Tears streamed down her eyes. It would never work. This was probably another one of her foolish dreams that would never come true. A maid knocked on her chamber door.

"Excuse me your highness but your parents call for you down in the main hall."

Kagome dried her tears and slowly began her descent down the stairs. She closed her eyes. She had a bad feeling about this. Lately her parents have been discussing her marriage and she knew they were not talking about Inuyasha. When she approached her worst fears were confirmed. There in the hallways stood her parents along with the lords of the East and a boy around a year older than her. She did a little curtsy and listened to her parents' painful ramblings. With every word they spoke about her marriage another part of her was dying and yearning for Inuyasha to be here with her.

With Kouga

His parents had been telling him about his marriage. He was supposed to marry the young daughter of the lords of the North. _'I bet she if some awful looking snobby girl.'_ He sighed as he went along with his parents. During the trip his parents told him about his to-be bride. With every word they said, he wanted more and more to meet her. When he finally arrived there the princess was no where to be seen. Her parents called her down. Finally coming down the stairs was the prettiest sight he had ever seen.

With Inuyasha

He sat looking out the window dreaming of his little angel. It has been eight years since their fateful meeting. Ever since that day all he had been doing was thinking about the one day he would meet her again. Sure their parents kept in touch but they were to busy to ever visit. He looked gloomily out the window once more. He was a love struck fool. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid. This whole time he told himself over and over again that Kagome was only his friend when the answer was right in front of him. He loved her. He frowned she was thirteen now wasn't she? Isn't that the age when their parents choose their husbands? Inuyasha panicked. Just then his parents called him over to their room.

"Inuyasha, we have wonderful news!"

"What is it?"

"Do you remember Kagome? Well she is getting married!"

Inuyasha's heart stopped. '_No, she was getting married? Was this love just imagined?' _Inuyasha's heart sank further. _'I won't let this get to me. I will forget about this! I bet right now she is enjoying herself perfectly. She would've never liked me that way anyways.' _

"That, that's great, may I please be excused?"

"You may."

Inuyasha calmly walked out of his parents' room. The second he was out and closed the door he made a dash to his room. When he got there he lay on his crying. However he wasn't the only heart broken teen.

With Kagome and Kouga

Kouga was immediately awed by Kagome's beauty and allowed his jaw to drop. Kagome was immediately awed by his stupidity and embarrassment. He regained his composure and closed his mouth. "Oh my, pardon me, my name is Kouga." He reached for her hand and kissed it. "My name is Kagome." She snatched her hand back. She was disgusted at this behavior. She frowned. _'He doesn't love me. He just likes the way I look.' _Her thoughts were brought back to Inuyasha. She felt tears prickle at her eyes but forced herself not to cry. Her parents coughed and began to announce their news. "Kagome, Kouga, you too will be married in about two years!" Kouga seemed excited and sad. _'AWW!!!!!! TWO YEARS!!!!!! Well at least I will marry a beauty like her.' _He smirked. Unbeknownst to him Kagome's thoughts were totally different. She immediately paled_. 'I have to marry HIM!!!! Well at least it will be in two years.' _Then something struck her. A lone tear fell. She paled even further and excused herself to her room. Kouga was left stunned. He looked to her father. Her father in turn shrugged at the young wolf prince and simply answered. "Tears of joy."

The moment Kagome reached the confines of her room she began to sob. She would never be with Inuyasha now. She sniffled. _'It's not like he actually liked me. He probably is grinning with glee that the maniac girl was going to be married. He would never like a girl like me. Please Inuyasha; you are the only one who can save me from this nightmare.' _Unknown to her, that thousands and thousands of miles away a heartbroken hanyou rested his thoughts along with hers.

With Inuyasha

He lay on his bed crying his eyes out. He knew it wouldn't help the situation, but it help him emotionally. All he could think of was Kagome. It wasn't easy to forget your first love. _'It's not like she would have liked a hanyou like me.'_ But something in him told him he was wrong. _'Well she is probably so happy with her new husband to be. She would never like me anyways.'_ Something told him she wasn't happy though. He wanted so bad to believe that. _'One day, I will find you and save you from your nightmare.' _

End Flashback

All of her thoughts from that day came crashing back causing her brain to rack of the forgotten sorrow. All of her feelings and emotions she had tried so hard to forget all came back. Her sorrow, her pain, her fear, and her love. The two rivals continued their bickering not knowing the pain they were causing to the one they were fighting over. Kagome's breathing began deep and shallow as she tried to fight for her consciousness. However she was fighting a losing battle. Her last visions were of Inuyasha and Kouga's silence. She watched as Inuyasha turned tail to make a run for her. She heard him yell her name. _'Inuyasha......'_ Then all went black.

Hey people! I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE KOUGA FANS WHO READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE HIM SOUND LIKE A JERK I AM JUST WRITING THIS SO I AM SORRY IF I HAVE OFFENDED YOU! Sorry about the updates. Sorry about the length too I had to make it a little bit shorter then the rest of the chapters. Oh and about my updates. I wait for a good amount of reviews. I have chapters already though LOL. evil smirk I am not very happy either. Where did my reviewers go? I am missing the one of the four people who are very important to me here on FFN. Where that person is I do not know. I am pretty sure you know who you are though. Oh and HEHE just to clear some stuff up. **Kagome still smells a little bit like her old self so Kouga knew that it was her. And if you don't mind I want LOTS of reviews for this chapter. I ALREADY HAVE CHAPTER SEVEN READY! I AM JUST GOING TO WAIT FOR REVIEWS! THE FASTER YOU REVIEW THE FASTER THEY ARE COMING! I WILL END THIS STORY IN ABOUT TWO MORE CHAPTERS. **

Dimmingblackrose: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I had this chapter done for awhile I just thought I would make you guys suffer. I think you will like my other story A LOT. LOL well love you sis.

JadedDemon: IC Well I hope you get out of that writer's block or whatever that you are in. Thanks for the reviews!

inuyashasluvforever: OOPS I am so sorry! LOL! I didn't think I was doing very well so I decided to wait on this chapter.

HazelEyed Freak: Um where did you come from? LOL JK! Your mom right? LOL! Well anyways I didn't think people liked my story so I decided to cut back on my updating.

Amaris-11: Oh LOL! Confused about what? My story? Well I think you will like my other story A LOT. Anyways love you sis.

drk-bandit14: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW come on! :D Well thank you very much. Love you.

azn-xoxo: I AM NOT! throws a rock Hey look here! a farm Why don't you go find those animals you wanted, ne?

Inuyasha-Freak15: I get you but some people will stay on. And don't worry LOL I was just joking about the ditch. which I was in shudder Anyways I understand. I think I already emailed you LOL. See you.

Moonstar861: Thanks for your concern my leg is sort of feeling better. frowns It was better several days ago but then I HEHE I sort of sprained it again.

confuseddolphin: AWWWWWWWWW I am so sorry but don't worry my next stories will have Sesshomaru. Thanks for your loyalty I miss my old reviewers a lot. sniff Well I guess I might update over the school year.

Golden-Eyed-Girl: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sheesh! SIS THAT WAS MY LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! huffs up Crosses arms and looks away Whatever LOL I love you too sis.

kagome18: LOL don't worry I am trying as fast as I can. not really but OKAY! LOL Thanks for reviewing!

LynneC114: Oops sorry I am still trying to adjust to my new penname. Don't worry you weren't the only one who I did that too LOL. Sorry! Well thanks for reviewing! I got chapter seven ready!

_Tsumetai Kaibun_


	7. Reliving the Past

_**SOME CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER MAY PROVE TO BE DISTURBING AND PERHAPS R RATED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **_

Reliving the Past

Chapter Seven

Kagome's head ached as the world around her spun. She felt something deep within her heart disappearing. She screamed in hopes to make it stop. She didn't want to lose it. It was important to her and she refused to lose. Then everything disappeared. She was in a dark place. She was surrounded by nothingness. The very nothingness she was scared of. She was just there. No purpose nothing. She heard a snicker and whirled around. Her eyes widened in fear. It was him. He was back. His red eyes glowed in sheer malice. He stepped closer and she released her miko energy. He was shot back but only just. He turned around. "You are still as weak as you were then, Kagome. There is no use in trying to fight me back." He let out a laugh. When he turned once more he was out for blood, her blood. As he neared her she screamed.

With Inuyasha and Kouga

They watched helplessly as Kagome writhed around in pain. Kouga became alarmed but knew nothing of the situation. Inuyasha on the other hand was implied to study about mikos for his studies. Someone was trying to enter Kagome's mind and she wasn't allowing it. She was strong enough to hold up, but the question was for how long? He begged Kagome just this once. As an inu hanyou he should be able to almost gain contact with Kagome. She would have to allow him in from that point. He held her hand and ignored the FILTH'S protest. _'Please Kagome let me in. Let me help you.'_ Suddenly he felt like his heart was being tugged somewhere. Everything around him went black. _'I'm in. Don't worry Kagome I'll get you!'_ Poor Kouga was left outside with two unconscious bodies.

Inside of Kagome's Soul/Mind

Inuyasha walked through what seemed to be Kagome's memories. He stared at them oddly. _'These pictures, they are fading away...' _He stopped abruptly when he saw the sight of the fifteen year old Kagome. She was upstairs in her room. He gasped. _'T-this is the day w-when Kagome's family and kingdom were destroyed!'_ Inuyasha watched helplessly as he watched Kagome run up to her room. She had been having an awful day. The fact that there been a breakout in the kingdom didn't help much either. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she began to right in her diary. He looked at her. She seemed so sad. She was writing something. He moved around to get a better look.

_Dear Diary, _

_It has been awful lately. Mother and Grandpa have received word that there has been an invasion. That is just one of the awful things that happened. Today Kouga kept insisting to 'help' me around. I feel sorry for him. I love him... _

Inuyasha's blood began to boil at this. He was so caught up that he didn't read the next sentence. After he cooled off he continued.

..._I just don't know how to tell him. He doesn't know that my heart belongs to someone else. _

_'She likes someone else?'_ Inuyasha's heart sank. _'She loves someone else...' _He continued reading though. He was really surprised when he found his name in there. He looked closer to the book.

..._I miss Inuyasha so much. I don't think he will ever know. I..._

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _'What was she going to say?'_ Kagome stopped writing and looked down at her diary. Suddenly, screams and several thuds could be heard in the doorway. She dropped the diary and ran downstairs. Inuyasha's mind raced. _'No...'_ He raced downstairs and was disgusted by the sight before him. There before him, was Kagome's family slaughtered on the floor. He saw Kagome freeze. She was about to scream when a youkai grabbed her. Inuyasha's blood boiled as he dashed over there to attack the offender. He went right through it though. _'Damn it! This is just a memory!'_ He watched helplessly as Kagome was beat and thrown into a cage. He turned and saw two red eyes glaring back at him. He growled at the thing. However it was of course useless. _'Damn I have to find the real Kagome.'_ He dashed off through the fading memories.

He ran for what seemed like hours. _'This isn't getting me anywhere!'_ He closed his eyes. Tears were threatening to fall. 'Please, Kagome give me some hint of where you are.' As he thought this a lone tear fell. Then he felt a light hand wipe the tear away. He looked down to see a young girl. She looked so familiar. Then it hit him. He gasped. _'It's Kagome!'_ She looked like this when she very first met him. Except this girl seemed to have fear in her eyes as if running from something. The young girl tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I can't find someone very important to me."

"I can help you find them. What does this person look like?"

"She has long black hair and has brown eyes and she is very kind."

"I saw a girl over there like that. She was crying and a bad man was doing something to her. She kept screaming and crying out the name Inuyasha. I got scared so I ran to find some help and I found you. Please help her."

"Can you lead me to her?"

The young girl nodded and began to run through the darkness. Inuyasha followed her. Soon the girl began to slowly disappear. Inuyasha panicked, this girl was the only lead he had to Kagome. "Hurry she is over there!" With that she began to disappear. Inuyasha left in the direction that the girl had pointed in. There he could here torturous screams and the smell of blood. When he arrived he stared in complete horror and disgust.

Kagome was lying on a bed, naked and bloody. Her hands were shackled. She had bruises and cuts all over her body. Blood was steadily flowing out from her wounds. She was screaming. There was a man nearby her also naked. He had glowing red eyes. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man chuckled. "No one is here to save you now my dear. Inside here no one will save you like last time. I will finish what I started now." Inuyasha gasped. _'She was almost raped??? Is this a memory? Or the place of a memory? Well it doesn't matter because I will kill him anyways!'_ As the man was about to take Kagome Inuyasha dashed through.

The man turned his eyes glowing darker now. Apparently he was either a youkai or hanyou. "HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE!!!!!!" He shot out a tentacle to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed his father's sword. _'Well, it's now or never...'_ He grabbed the hilt of the sword. The man ran towards him. _'Kagome no matter what happens you will be okay!' _He whirled the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. "TESTSUSAIGA!!!!!" Suddenly the man was blown to pieces. If it had not been the situation that it was Inuyasha would have stared at his sword all day long wondering what had just happened.

His attention immediately turned to the girl lying on the bed. She was beginning to cough out blood. He rushed over to her. "Kagome don't you die on me!" She gave a soft smile. "Inuyasha it's okay." However the look on her face gave her all away. Inuyasha could feel his tears beginning to pour. She wiped his tears away. "Inuyasha why are you so sad?" Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. "We will see each other again you know. Just promise me this Inuyasha. Promise me that you will NOT forget about the times that we shared. If anything happens you must teach me once again. Please promise me that Inuyasha. Please?" Inuyasha nodded. "I promise." Kagome smiled at him. Then she left.

The moment she left the place around him began to dissolve. When all had melted away all it left was a heartbroken hanyou, a dead Kagome, and a sleeping Kouga. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's now lifeless body. _'No this can't be it can't. It isn't true.'_ Out of sheer depression he grabbed Kagome's body and held her close against him. Tears flowed from his eyes like rivers. Then he noticed something about Kagome's body. He gasped. _'No, how could this be? That's.........impossible...'_

Hey you guys! I am back! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter I just didn't feel like I should write anymore. If I did then it wouldn't be a cliffy anymore! I am sure you noticed that I changed my penname. Well I just got my MRI scan and apparently in two years I will have surgery. sigh that is when I will also be having surgery on my eye and get my scar removed. frowns plus I can't do any running activities. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT??? I will have to miss track and field! THIS SUCKS. I do get to quit taekwondo though. But I can't go on the computer that much. sigh well this really sucks. I will be ending this story in about **one **to **two** more chapters. Most likely one, I don't want to end with nine chapters. Don't ask me why because I really don't know. I just don't want to end it with nine chapters. If you really liked this story tell me because I'm thinking about only writing Sesshomaru/Kagome stories. I am no good at Inuyasha/Kagome stories. Tell me what you think because I am just writing you guys are the ones who are reading. Please review quickly! **My goal is ONE hundred reviews for this story. I am thinking that if I do not get it I will leave a cliffy and make a sequel some other time. MAYBE and MAYBE not. (am I really that mean? evil smile maybe.) YAY I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS!**

tyedyequeen: LOL okay I will probably only have one more chapter after this though. But I am really looking forward to writing my Sesshomaru/Kagome one. I hope you read that one too.

Sesshy's Koi: Okay sis cool it LOL. I told you I would update and here it is. LOL thanks for the reviews though. Really appreciate it. I am trying to get at least one hundred reviews for this story. **HEHE if I don't, then I might just make it a cliffhanger ending and do a sequel some other time.** I might I might not.

kagome18: This chapter is a little bit short. Tell me if you think it's rushed. I hope you like my new story. Do you read Sesshomaru/Kagome stories? GAH I just want one hundred reviews.

azn-xoxo: MAN WHAT DID I TELL YOU! I BOUGHT THIS INUYASHA PLUSHIE SO HE IS MINE! GO GET YOUR OWN. I PITY THE ONE THAT GETS BOUGHT BY YOU! YOU WILL PROBABLY STRANGLE HIM WITH KISSES! AND WATCH ME KEEP HIM!

Sanakuratasangatsunanoko: Aw I am sorry to hear about that. Do you know why they did that? I really don't understand they keep deleting authors and the authors don't know why. Well thanks for reviewing!

foxfire02: Thank you! If you love this story then you love me and I love you too LOL. And most likely I will update my stories through the school year. Man I am confused. Where did all these new reviewers come from?? I should have done this from the beginning. Then I would have updated quicker and I would have gotten more reviews! smacks head woops I am rambling again sorry! LOL thanks for reviewing!

Kagome Girl: Um what are you talking about? confused look are you talking about this story or my next story? Because if you are talking about my next story I am sorry but I can't help you on that, I like to write Sesshomaru/Kagome stories. So I am really sorry about that. But my first story was a Sesshomaru/Kagome one. But I am still confused on what you are talking about.

Amaris-11: OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG I AM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME SIS! THE MAIL GOT TWISTED SO I DIDN'T SEE YOUR REVIEW!!! I AM SORRY!!!!!! I WILL TRY TO BE A HAPPY PERSON! highly doubts that will work LOL well love you sis

Golden-Eyed-Girl: OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG I AM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME SIS! THE MAIL GOT TWISTED SO I DIDN'T SEE YOUR REVIEW!!! I AM SORRY!!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THINKING THAT AND I HOPE SO TOO LOL. I LOVE YOU TOO SIS JA NE

iLvsimplepln2: OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG I AM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME! THE MAIL GOT TWISTED SO I DIDN'T SEE YOUR REVIEW!!! I don't get what you are trying to say with Kouga though. Mind to fill me in? Well thanks for the review. BUH BYE

_IcyAsh_


	8. Everything is Possible

_Okay this will be my last chapter for this story. _

**_Disclaimer: I will probably only do a chapter like this once as well as this disclaimer. I do not own Inuyasha. puts on maniacal smile but one day I might. I do not own Evanescence's Taking Over me either so shut up and let me sulk. Please do read the lyrics and do not skip them however. They match with my story so I suggest you read it._**

Everything is Possible

Chapter Eight

Inuyasha stared as the girl before him. She gradually began to breathe slow hollow breaths. Finally she began to open her eyes. Inuyasha gasped and grabbed her tightly. Kagome was still in a large amount of shock. All the fuss awoke Kouga.

"Hey mutt-face! Hands off my woman!"

"She is not your woman!"

Kagome sat there cuddled tightly in Inuyasha's embrace. She looked on sadly_. 'Who are these people? They seem so familiar...'_ She looked back up at Inuyasha who in turn smiled at her and hugged her tighter. _'H-he seems so familiar. Who is he?'_ She listened to their childish bickering. _'My name is Kagome...'_

"Kagome who do you belong to??? Me or Dog Breath over there??"

"HEYYY!!!!!!"

Kagome doubtfully pointed and said, "Is your name Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stared in horror. _'She doesn't remember me?' _He slowly nodded. "HA SEE INUTRASHA! SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU!" She nodded her head in sorrow. "You are Inuyasha..." He slowly nodded his head in agreement. _'She doesn't remember me.........' _

Then she turned over to Kouga. She tilted her head to the side. "Who are you?" Kouga fell down. "You are kidding me right Kagome?" Kagome stared hard for a moment. It seemed like she was thinking about something. Finally she let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands in the air. "I am sorry but I have no idea who you are. You look a little familiar but no name comes to me." She looked sadly at the man who seemed to understand. "I have no idea who you were to me but I do hope we can still be friends. Something tells me we were never meant to be anything more." Kouga let out a weak smile before he kissed Kagome's hands and left.

He left Kagome with a man who she hardly remembered. Something was tugging at the back of her head though. Who was this man? She seems so close to him. Had something happened to herself in the past? Why couldn't she remember anything? She was gladly pulled away from her awful thoughts when Inuyasha spoke up. His bangs covered his face making it seem like he didn't really care, however his voice betrayed him. He managed to choke out. "So Kagome, you really don't remember me?" Kagome stared at him sadly. She knew he was important but how? "I am sorry Inuyasha. I can't remember anything." Inuyasha felt his heart sink. _'So she forgot everything...'_

Kagome spoke again. "But...I do remember something..." His ears perked up. She remembered something? "I know that eventually I will remember, and that, you were important to me in some way when we were together." Inuyasha put on a small smile. "It's getting late. We should set up camp. Then we will return back to the castle." Kagome had no idea what he was talking about but nodded anyways. He found a place next to the water like when he had very first found her as a slave to set up camp. In fact, it was the very same place. "Hey Kagome, I have one more thing to tell you." She nodded. Inuyasha turned bright red and stammered. "I-I love you and I hope you will remember how you felt about me." Kagome stood there speechless. Then he just left as if nothing happened.

Inuyasha caught the food and eventually watched as Kagome went to sleep. As soon as he was sure she was sleeping he allowed his tears to flow. Had she really forgotten? Had she really forgotten about him? He couldn't stop thinking about her. She had plagued his dreams and thoughts. Things he had no control over. How was he supposed to be able to stop that? He just lay there thinking of her. No matter how hard he tried to forget. She was there in his dreams and thoughts.

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do_

Inuyasha kept on thinking about other reasons. The Kagome he knew would not have given up that easily. No, she would keep fighting. He refused to believe that she had forgotten.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me_

More tears began to come out. No, Kagome can't forget. Even if she doesn't remember, he still does. He remembers all the things that they shared. Then his heart sank even further. It was a love that was not returned to him. A few more tears came out. Suddenly he felt a small hand wipe them away. He looked down to see Kagome smiling up at him. She said that he had been important to him. Was it possible? No that's impossible. But was it really?

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

Was there any way for her to remember? She would remember. He can help her remember. In a way this might be good. The times where they were apart could be mended. Their loneliness could have never existed. Yes, that would be easier.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me_

She smiled at him and pulled him over near the water. She had a large grin spread across her face. He looked into the water and saw her reflection grinning right next to his. When he looked back into her eyes, he saw the little girl who he met. She was still as innocent. She just lost it all and it frightened him.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that just frighten_

_You are taking over_

He would do whatever it takes to remind her of what he had thought of her. He would do what it took to bring her back. He wouldn't lose her. Not now.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me_

Did she know how important she was to him? She was what kept him living when he was in a depression. The hope that she was still alive out there, he didn't want to lose that now. If she died he would not be able to live, to breathe. She was his life. She was taking over him.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me_

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes went wide. This place was familiar. She was here before. Suddenly thoughts started rushing into her head. Flashbacks began to pop up all together. They became rushed and the blurred pictures became clear. All the voices rushed in along with laughter and pain. She clutched her head in pain and fell into Inuyasha who was staring in shock.

_Taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_Taking over me_

Inuyasha became quite alarmed when Kagome began to scream. He rushed over to her as she was falling to her knees. Her head racked with pain. Memories, that's what they were. Nightmares, dreams, thoughts, and reality all came crashing together. She clutched onto Inuyasha's haori. She took one last glance at Inuyasha and then fell once again into the darkness and let it consume her world.

When she awoke, she was inside the castle hospital ward. She looked around and saw two fluffy white ears next to her. Inuyasha was sleeping next to her on the other half of the bed. She blushed. She tried to get up but instantly fell back down. She touched her head. _'What the heck I will just lay here.'_ She turned over to Inuyasha. She had her memories again. She also remembered what happened when she couldn't remember. _'Inuyasha, did you mean what you said?'_ She stared over at the hanyou. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him sleep. He seemed so peaceful. If only they had spent more time together. Suddenly she felt an arm snake around her waist. She turned slightly and saw that he was still sleeping. She smiled._ 'I guess it can't hurt...'_

Inuyasha had been sleeping soundly. When Kagome awoke, she woke him up too. He silently watched as she looked around the room. He watched as she touched her head after she tried a useless attempt to sit up. He mentally smirked. He snaked his arm over her waist and closed his eyes and waited for her to push him away. Much to his surprise she allowed him to keep his arm there. Even more surprising was that she leaned into his touch. His heart began to beat faster. He decided to be a little bit more daring. He began to tighten his grip on her. He felt her move a bit then place a hand on his arms. Suddenly she spoke something that made his heart stop.

Kagome laid there with Inuyasha's arm draped over her. She decided it wouldn't hurt so she leaned into his touch more. Much to her surprise, he began to tighten his grip on her. She took her hand and traced the muscle outlines on his arm. She closed her eyes and thought of her memories. She smiled especially at one of them. _'Had he truly meant what he said? I have to tell him, whether he is listening or not.'_ She took a deep breath. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I-I love you too Kagome..." Kagome's eyes widened. _'HE WAS AWAKE!'_ She turned to Inuyasha to see his opened amber eyes. They were half awake and half asleep. The light of the moon made him look like an angel. Suddenly she had an uncontrollable urge to kiss him. _'Bad Kagome!'_ When she looked back at him she found that he was already sound asleep. _'Maybe he was just dreaming or something.'_ She smiled. She let sleep take her.

When morning came, Kagome was still tight in Inuyasha's embrace. Inuyasha awoke first. To his surprise, Kagome was still there in his arms. He actually slept well all night long. It has been awhile since he had a peaceful sleep. He smiled at the angel in his arms. He kissed her forehead then carefully left the room.

Kagome began to shift around in the bed. Her source of warmth had left her. She crankily opened her eyes. It was midday and no Inuyasha. She frowned and jumped out of bed. She rubbed her eyes as she walked aimlessly through the halls. Everything was moving so fast in her life. She smiled, not like she was complaining. She used her youkai senses to trace where Inuyasha was. She traced him to some sort of study. She pressed her ear against the door, and then eventually peeked in through the small whole. The sight made her crack up and made her bite her tongue.

Inside the room were Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sugumi, Kouga, and Kouga's parents. She used her excellent hearing to listen about. She frowned immediately. They were talking about her marriage. She was partly relieved and partly disturbed. First she was glad that Sugumi was trying to help. She could tell by the way Kouga was looking more and more upset and Inuyasha's flawless pride. Then why on earth would Inuyasha and his family care? Back then, in the room, he was just dreaming about nonsense right? She looked in again and stared at Inuyasha. She immediately cracked. He was trying to look interested. From the looks of it more likely trying to stay awake. He had a stiff expression and it looked like he was trying to mimic his brother's façade. While trying to stop from laughing she slightly moved closer to the door. Suddenly Inuyasha turned over as if staring straight at her. Then his eyes widened in shock. Suddenly everyone's attention focused on the door. _'EEP!'_ Everyone sighed. "Kagome please come and join us." Kagome turned several shades of red before she entered the room and took a seat next to Inuyasha who was now grinning like mad at Kouga who was glaring daggers.

Kagome sat there wondering what she should do. Suddenly she felt Inuyasha's hand once again snake around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. She looked at him with a shocked expression. When he ignored it, she tried to pull away. He looked at her with a pained expression. That's when she realized that he was merely doing it as an actual gesture not just to bug Kouga. She smiled weakly and leaned into his touch and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled down at her. Sesshomaru coughed up and brought their original conversation back.

"So, like we were saying, Kagome will be marrying who?"

"She will be marrying my son of course!"

"Now please, why don't we let Kagome choose?"

"Well of course she is going to pick me! She was supposed to marry me long ago anyways!"

"I am sorry KOUGA but did SHE say she WANTED YOU?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS INUYASHA!"

"MAKE ME!"

"BOYS PLEASE! I think Sesshomaru is right, why not let her choose? It is her marriage after all."

All heads turned to Kagome. "I-I..." She looked over at Kouga who had a smug I-already-know-who-she-is-going-to-pick-look. Inuyasha had a doubtful loving expression. She sighed and leaned closer to Inuyasha and closed her eyes. _'Inuyasha never asked me to marry him. Kouga was arranged...' _Inuyasha seemed to read her thoughts. Suddenly he pulled away from her. She looked at him with a pained expression. What was he doing? Suddenly he went down on one knee. "Kagome, will you please marry me?" She felt tears prickle at her eyes. Finally she couldn't take it and they began to pour. She ran into his chest and started crying despite everyone else in the room. "You sniffle don't know sniff how long I have waited to hear you say that. Yes I will marry you." He smiled and kissed her. She deepened the kiss. Finally they broke apart for air, both blushing madly. Finally the much disappointed parents coughed. "Perhaps you should get a room." They blushed even more. After much apologies and such the discussion was over.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and went out to the gardens. They both lay out their staring at the stars in each others embrace for quite awhile. Finally Kagome broke the silence. "It's funny isn't it Inuyasha? We met when we were kids. Then we were separated. Then you believe I died. Then you buy me as your slave just to find out you were the wonderful girl you fell in love with. It sounds impossible doesn't it?" Inuyasha chuckled and kissed Kagome. "Stupid, **Everything is Possible**; you just have to keep trying until it works."

Hey you guys! This is the last chapter of my second story! Well I might not be able to update during the school year but I will try anyways. I LOVE YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS!

For those of you who are not registered on FFN then please leave your email if you like my story. I will email you whenever I update any of my stories. Well bye! (or just email me at )

**_Bold/Italics/Underline= My Sisters_**

**_Bold/Italics=Friends other than from FFN (don't feel offended if you are not on here)_**

**Bold=My Original Reviewers/Friends**

**_Golden-Eyed-Girl_**: Don't worry! I didn't forget you! Thank you a whole lot sis! You helped me keep my confidence up! THANKS SO MUCH SIS! And yes I did LOL. I love you bunch!

**azn-xoxo**:I just did my friend keep your cool! LOL Well thank you so much for reviewing! You kept me busy! LOL okay so I did kill her for a little. Let's just call that a coma okay? AND HOW DARE YOU HURT MY INUYASHA! ATTACKS AND BEGINS PUMMELING YOU!

**Tranador**: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! glares angrily LOL JK sure thing. Well thanks anyways!

**_Amaris-11_**: So right we are. Thank you for accepting I feel so stupid LOL. sigh Love you sis.

iLvsimplepln2: HAHA sadly this is the last chapter. I hope you will continue to read my other stories to come though! Well C YA!

Jessica: Hello there! Well I really appreciate that! Next time you drop by leave your email and I will email you when I update anything.

**_DimmingBlackRose_**: Thanks a lot sis! I think you are the only one who calls me Seiya. And I think you are right, FFN has something against us LOL. Love you sis!

Chrisoriented: Thanks so much! Yes I would care if you died. I think like that a lot and believe me I am sure someone else other than me would care.

Inuyashafanaticlmv: HELLO! LOOK! NO CLIFFY! LOL well thanks for reviewing! I hope you read my other stories!

**confused dolphin**: HHAHA I understand LOL and yes I do and what was it for if you don't mind me asking? No offense taken. I personally think I am better at Sesshomaru/Kagome. No I do not think you are blabbering LOL and you don't have to feel for me! Keep in touch with my other stories! C YA!

jrtxluver4life: AWW I am really sorry! Please don't cry! Hello? HELLO! OMG! ARE YOU OKAY?? gets really worried MAN! UM review my next story when it comes out! Or just leave me your email address! OR just leave a review on this telling me that you're better. UM C YA?

sanakuratasangatsununoko: OH, I am really sorry about that. And sorry for ending it this chapter but I really want to end it or else you might have to wait for next summer to read it! And sure I will read your story! Just wait I have loads of work at the moment but I will read it don't worry!

**_Sesshy's Koi_**: Don't worry sis I wouldn't leave you to suffer like that. Hey stop crying! WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE AND CRYING! looks nervous I wasn't threatening JUST you! LOL sorry! WOOPS! LOOK NO CLIFFY! LOVE YOU SIS!

_IcyAsh_


End file.
